gleemusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Pilot/2009)
Don't Stop Believin' by Journey ''is featured in episode one of the first season, Pilot and the twelfth episode of season six, 2009. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Rachel and Finn. The New Directions sing this song in the McKinley auditorium to show their unity as a group while Will watches them from afar with a "glee"ful smile on his face. Little do they know, Puck, Sue, Quinn, and Santana are also watching them. Lyrics 'Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere '''Rachel: '''Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere '''Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Finn and Rachel: '''For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night '''Rachel: '''Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill '''Finn and Rachel: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Rachel: '''Some will win '''Finn and Rachel: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Don't stop believin' (Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin') Streetlight people Don't stop believin' (Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin') Streetlight people Don't stop! Trivia * This is the first released song by the New Directions. It is also the first released duet of the series. * This version sold over 1 million downloads on iTunes, making it the most successful song of the series. * The performance was filmed in a day and a half. * This song is featured in Chapter 1 of the Glee Forever! app. * The song has sold over 1,422,000 digital downloads in the US, making it the largest-selling Glee song of all time. * This version of the song was both the first and the last song revealed to be on the show. * This song has been covered six times on the show. The first version in the Pilot episode, a version by Finn and Quinn in The Rhodes Not Taken, again in Sectionals by Haverbrook School for the Deaf, another in the Regionals competition in Journey, again in Sweet Dreams as Rachel's audition song for Funny Girl, and again in New Directions to say a final goodbye to the glee club. A reprise of the Pilot version is featured in 2009. ** Coincidentally, Rachel is a soloist in each released version. ** This version, is Rachel and Finn's both first and last duet in the series. Photos and Videos